Alone
by MinecraftPrincess
Summary: Clementine had to keep Lee from tuning but can she remember everything he taught her so she can find Omid and Christa or will she become the next meal for a couple of walkers? One Shot


Her whole body was shaking as the room filled with the loud bang from her gun. His head slumped over revealing the blood and brain matter on the wall behind him, "Lee..." Clementine whispered her arms dropping down beside her, her golden eyes studying the man who had protected her for what seems like forever. The sounds of the groans became louder, the gun shot had attracted them to their hiding place. Collapsing down to the floor she scooted next to him wrapping her arms around him ignoring the stench of death on him. "Lee...I'm scared." She whispered to him burying her face into his chest, "Please...come back...I need you." Jumping high the walkers had frightened her, they were banging on the metal door she jammed when she had to drag Lee's unconscious body in here earlier. "Lee...I-I'm scared...I know you told me to be strong...I know you said I could do this but I can't." Her voice became a higher pitch as tears streamed down her face mixing with the gunk that was all over Lee's shirt. "I need you Lee! I'm not so brave without you..." She sat there her arms tightly around his chest and cried still listening to the dead groan and moan. Their sounds began to fade away, something else must have attracted their attention.

The smell in that small room intensified, two dead and one who smelt like death. Clementine looked down at her filthy pale green dress and remembered Lee had smeared yucky walker stuff on her front and backside. "You did that to...protect me...You were always doing stuff to protect me..." She yawned and nuzzled her head into the side of his chest. From all the death she'd seen, all the tears she cried she felt her heart broke when she had to pull the trigger. With a gulp of her salty saliva that was collecting in her mouth from all the crying she thought about seeing her parents stumbling about, their eyes white and emotionless. Deep down she sort have always known they were gone. She was a smart little girl, she heard the grown ups talk about how bad things were getting and how much worse it was in bigger cities. It hurt when she saw her parents but loosing Lee...the only person who was closest to her as a parent figure- since the dead had started walking hurt more than anything she could think of. Clementine lost her baby sitter, lost Carley and Duck and is mom. She hopped Lee would always be there if her parents were gone, he usually knew what to say to cheer her up. She was going to miss him calling her Sweet pea and Clem. Her golden eyes were growing heavy, sleep was warm and inviting and snuggling Lee made her feel safe.

Clementine jolted awake, bits of her dream twisting and evaporating like smoke from a candle that had just gone out. It took a little bit for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. Either she had been asleep for a long time or night had fallen quickly, could a storm be coming? She reluctantly slid out from Lee's side and stood close to the office door she had gotten the key off the security guy much earlier and now had a way to leave. Her mind was unsteady and coherent thoughts seemed to come then elude her. '_Where was I supposed to go...?_' She thought giving Lee one more loving look before trekking on. "I love you Lee..." She breathed throwing her arms around his neck half expecting him to return the embrace, call her brave or strong. She picked up her blue and white hat from beside his half arm and put it on her head, making sure she had her gun and Lee's cleaver she was ready to go. '"Find Omid and Christa...They're outside of town...by the train. Do you remember how to get back there?"' Lee's voice was ringing in her mind. His soft whispered words as he struggled to stay there despite the pain of his dying body. Clem remembered saying she did but she had slept since then, "I don't know how to get there now Lee..." Her tears welded up in her golden eyes again. "I still need you." Her gaze fell back onto Lee's body and she remembered being on the train when they were discussing their plan once they got to Savannah. Beating loud into her ears she hopped it was still on him. She put her hand into his left pocket of his jeans, empty. The same was for his right front pocket. She'd have to try to look in his back pockets some how. Gently she pushed leaning his body onto the radiator she had cuffed him to before he could turn. She pulled out several papers from the pocket. Easing him back to his sitting position before looking at what she retrieved from him. One torn picture of an older couple and a young man in green nurse clothing. She could see little evidence of someone else in the picture but they had been torn from the picture. They were standing in front of a drug store, Clementine remembered Lee telling her that the drug store where they had met Carley, Lilly and her dad, used to be Lee's parent's store. She tucked it way in the pocket of her dress. The last two papers were of the train way and the map of Savannah. Studying it for a long time she found her a way to it from here that wasn't far. Recalling how they managed to just walk out through them she realized why they weren't attacking him. Not only was he covered in gross guts and blood but he was becoming one of them. She was covered in guts too but he kept her very close to him while they walked so they couldn't catch a good smell of her. She looked at Lee's body one last time and saw that he was wearing two shirts and her small fingers quickly went to work on his buttons. She had gotten the shirt off his stub very carefully as if it would still hurt him and was pulling it from behind him when she came to the problem of getting it off his arm that was cuffed. Easing the cleaver under the shirt she cut off the shoulder hem. His blue shirt was free and smelt horrible, which was good she thought as she put it on and buttoned it up. It was late and dark, the walkers were stumbling about but most of them had settled. Peeking out the door she braced herself before stepping out. Her golden eyes looked back at Lee, he looked like he was sleeping. He could sleep pretty heavily sometimes, she remembered seeing him fast asleep in the arm chair back at the house. Slipping through the door she made sure to close it quietly and used the key to lock it, Clem didn't want any walker to disturb Lee. Walking slowly and with a slight limp she played zombie not looking at any of them directly. Her knuckles were turning white she was gripping the gun tightly prepared to shoot if any of them caught on. It took a while but she finally made it to the train she smiled thinking she wouldn't be alone anymore. On the horizon light began to appear and she began walking normally then faster until she was running full speed to the train excited to see Christa and Omid. Suddenly she tripped three free from the train, turning to see what she stumbled on she gasped loudly a scream caught in her throat. A dead walker with a large bullet wound in it's head lay under her legs. Clementine scooted back towards the train ehr eyes on him the gun back into her hand. She heard something in the train she slowly got to her feet dusting herself off and lifted the gun her finger not yet on the trigger like Lee said. "Christa...? Omid...I-it's Clem..." Her voice was hoarse like she had been yelling for hours. What came out of the train when she called was not the two people who she had been left with. There were four walkers stumbling out of the train coming to her. Unsure whether or not her disguise was failing her she pulled the trigger four or five times and the new bodies joined the ground like the one who had tripped her. She studied each of them and gladly none of them looked like Christa or Omid...which meant they could still be out there looking for her or maybe thinking Lee didn't make it to her. Clem fought the urge to scream out for them she couldn't risk attracting more of them. Climbing into the train she saw a note left for Lee, it looked like it was written in blood and Clemintine had hoped it was from the walker laying on the ground with his guts hanging out.

'**Lee we cant stay out in open gone to find shelter near by**'

Clementine gulped looking out past the train as the sun light was now breaking free from the ground. There were woods and she hoped they weren't there but she knew she had to keep looking for them they couldn't be too far now...right?


End file.
